


In the cold there is you

by Floweryflorinda



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cold Weather, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Huddling For Warmth, Incest, Kissing, Lace Panties, Neck Kissing, Parent/Child Incest, Penetration with tongue, Slow Sex, Soft sex, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, Wet Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floweryflorinda/pseuds/Floweryflorinda
Summary: Would you like to read more like this? Any suggestions or prompts? Let me know.
Relationships: Flayn & Seteth (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 11





	In the cold there is you

Darkness closed in like impenetrable walls which light would fail to pierce. Stars were specks upon the canvas of black which stretched as far as the eye could see. With the night came the icy fingertips of the wind with nails scratching upon the flesh until it was red. Howling a disquieting lullaby, the wind felt like more than weather, more beastly and haunting. Cichol attempted to ignite a fire, an ineffective nostrum considering the violence of the wind. Any spark of ember was immediately snuffed out with a howl and a bite of ice. Under his breath he muttered profanities, the type of disgusting language forbidden to pass the tip of his tongue. Once again he endeavoured to scrape flints together and the wind was equally as determined to extinguish it. With the wind slapping his cheeks red raw, pulling his hair and battering his clothing he had no choice but to retrocede like an eroding cliff into the sanctity of a small olive tent. The retreat made him feel like a categorical failure. There would be no fire to provide warmth for his precious daughter. 

"Were you able to light a fire long enough for the boiling of tea?" Cethleann spoke with the song of hope in her voice. To her father every word was sung by a choir of angels. Cichol was captivated by the endearing light in her bejewelled eyes, not even the mightiest storm could dim them. A hand was extended so he could brush his fingertips upon her china cheek, fair and ethereal. He was alarmed to feel such coldness, she was slowly becoming an ice sculpture. There was no way he could veil his concern, if he did not act soon she would be in jeopardy. He noticed her slender quivering as they grasped the blanket tightly. Cichol reached for them, enveloped the hands within his and blew upon them.

"I am sorry that I was unable to." Cichol closed his eyes, an attempt to hide his disappointment. "We will have to cuddle together to keep each other warm. I wish we were not as itinerant then we wouldn't be caught unprepared by the weather. Fodlan has never been a stable place. War stalks peace just as power seeks greater power with an insatiable appetite."

Cethleann leant forward and pressed the sweetest kiss upon his cheek. "We will survive, will we not? We always find a way." Her belief in him, in them moved her father. 

"Of course we do Cethleann." He spoke tenderly as he unfastened a sleeping bag. "Please climb in."

"Yes father. " There was a charming obeisance in her voice. Her petite frame was soon swallowed up in a tomb of fabric. Cichol followed her within, instinctively bundling her shivering body into his firm chest. His arms became scarves wrapped around her to defend her from the cold. She closed her eyes and rested her head upon his heart, listening to the soft drumming within. One hand laid by her head on his chest, feeling the rise and fall of each breath. The other hand searched for her father's hand, upon discovery she idly drew patterns on the palm. 

Cichol could feel the warmth of each breath penetration through his clothing and tickle his heart. Breath answered breath; their breathing reverberated in an intimate exchange. There was no need for words of comfort, it was a feeling they shared. He pressed kisses into her beautiful hair and inhaled the sweetness of her perfume. 

When she looked up at him, their noses brushed and he drowned in the ocean of her eyes. "Are you feeling warmer?" The question was pressed tenderly on her forehead. She nodded slightly in confirmation that cuddling had been effective. 

They stayed gazing into each other's eyes, her supple breasts caressed the warmth of his strong chest while his hand rested in the sensual curve of her back. Their closeness meant that he was able to feel a damp patch in a sensitive area. "Cethleann? Are you alright? "

Cethleann scrunched her face up, trying to figure out the nature of his concern. "Yes. Why do you ask father?" 

Cichol did not know why he was whispering, no one else could hear them. The topic was a sensitive one and required a certain moment of tact. "You have wet panties."

Cethleann lowered her gaze in embarrassment, shyly she nodded and bit her lip. "I have disgraced myself father." 

" No, oh no, don't say that. The body secreting juices is natural. " He pressed a flurry of pecks upon her forehead and rosy cheeks of reassurance. "May I see?" 

Cethleann slid back and slowly rolled up her skirt to accommodate his request. Cichol pushed himself downwards until his head was level with her belly. Her hands instinctively combed through his hair with feathery touches. 

"You never need to worry about wet panties around me." Cichol gently ran his fingers over the peachy pink coloured satin waistband until he found the central bow with a little faux pearl accent. He then trailed a finger down the front of the delicate floral lace of her panties, drawing circles of pleasure over her private lips. She twitched slightly as she caught her breath, a sudden shot of pleasure made her jump. As he pressed a little former the panties started to be embossed by her pussy and the trimmed hairs. He kept pressing until her slimy upset lips were parted and the fabric was nearly inside of her. She cooed softly as she watched him and toyed with his hair.

"Do you like what I am doing?" He asked while he started to floss her pussy with the wet panties, paying particular attention to the clit. 

She gave a soft "mmm" of approval as her hands retreated to feel the hotness of her cheeks before they slithered down the pink blush over her decolletage area. Her body reacted to the sparks deep down in her private area with gyrations that complimented the friction of the flossing. 

Cichol was fighting his urges, a burning of fire in his loin. His daughter aroused by their closeness was a revelation to him. She was the most beautiful lady in the world, a peerless untouchables beauty, and her body whispered of her attraction to him. He pulled her panties aside to reveal the pink lips which shimmered with her juice. Cethleann was a messy girl and he needed to clean her up. So he buried his nose in her fine layer of hair and slowly ran his tongue up and down her dripping pussy at a consistent pace. 

As she trembled with bliss she found herself gripping his hair and pushing his head into her pussy, craving more of the sensation.Her soft cries intensified, increasing in pitch and regularity. 

For better access he carefully removed her panties by rolling them down her legs, taking the time to kiss along her slender thighs at the same time. Hot and bothered Cethleann tossed with impatience. Once she was free of her undergarments, Cichol took one of his daughter's hands as he ventured back down to her missy to curl his tongue up and using it to penetrate her.

Her moans were a song for his ears alone. He caressed her sweet spot with his tongue, turning her body into a wild trembling mess. Her body rippled in restless horninessas her hair clung to her sweaty face due to her motions. Her toes curled as her legs exploded into contraction. Intensity built within, relentlessly roasting her until the tingling sensation in her pussy felt like overkill and he squirted in her father's face. 

Cichol was glad to be soaked in her juices. With a fine sprinkling of her secretion he could always smell her and taste her. She panted softly, recovering from the immense high. 

He crawled over her, his hot body smothering her in a warm shell. A long needy kiss calmed her lips making her melt with a melody of quiet coos. She kissed back, tender and loving, with her petal lips. They held hands, fingers linked inbetween in an unbreakable bond. He moved down to her neck and kissed with powdery softness. She arched up into him, her body begging for his affection.

His cock was dipped in her arousal ooze, slowly tracing up and down until her knees grew weak with trembling. 

"Love me father." She whispered in lovely birdsong, craving every pleasure bestowed upon her.

He dipped his head inside her, She closed her eyes as she felt the discomfort of being stretched. Cichol reassured her with kisses, it would start to feel good once she had adjusted to his sizeable cock filling her. She squirmed beneath him as pleasure and pain joined until they were indistinguishable. He pushed in further and she gasped as she felt every inch splitting her. She took a few steadying breaths in preparation for full penetration. He buried himself deep into her tight little hole. It felt fantastic to feel her squeeze him and suck him in. He growled, the inner dragon deeply satisfied. There was no need to rush such a delicacy. 

He held up one leg as he gyrated in deep and slow, fully mobilising the entire length. She was soon wet for him, with every thrust there was squelching. All the while he maintained eye contact and lip contact, wanting to share everything with her. From being still and uncertain she started to moved in time with, indulations in figure of eights increased the friction that felt soo damn good. 

Cichol felt a heaviness in his cock, that sensation similar to the expectation to sneeze. He dug in a little harder and a little deeper.

"Oh yes father, I love you." She howled in a chorus of devotion. Father made her feel like no one else. 

" I love you Cethleann. " He spoke in a rasp as his hips were possessed by eagerness. He buried himself harder, making her scream for him. He grimaced in the bittersweet sting of orgasm until he filled her with his cum. Upon removing his cock she squirted again, his cum and her juices dribbled out together. To Cichol it was a beautiful image of togetherness. 

Cichol laid beside her, engulfing her in an embrace. She vibrated against him from the aftershock as she slowly fell asleep.


End file.
